One of the most common types of mechanic's wrenches currently in use is the socket with a ratchet drive. The ratchet drive accommodates a number of sockets having a range of sizes to make up a set. A selected socket is received on a drive stud and is normally retained thereon by means of a detent device. Some ratchet drives of the prior art of which I am aware, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,451 and 3,881,376, incorporate socket ejector means, so that sockets can be removed from the drive stud by depressing an ejector control. Such prior art ratchet drives are, however, subject to various deficiencies and are susceptible to improvement.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to provide an improved ratchet wrench of the type utilizing sockets with a ratchet drive and incorporating socket ejector means.
For a further understanding of the invention and further objects, features, and advantages thereof, reference may now be had to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.